


Here Lies Sheith, Short and Sweet

by AlNiCa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Scars, Sleeping Meds, i don't know how to tag pls yell at me if you need, i guess you could say Shiro is high?, why is my favorite hc that shiro forgot how to words while in the astral plane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlNiCa/pseuds/AlNiCa
Summary: A series of Sheith ficlets. Check the chapter titles for descriptions.





	1. Shiro is embaressed

**Author's Note:**

> Had a bad day, here's some soft sheith. Shiro is 27 and needs to be allowed to fucking act like it.

Keith was sitting on the couch, just finishing a chapter in the novel he picked up from the newly renovated library when he heard Shiro finally walking in. Usually, he’ll get some form of hello, whether it be Shiro yelling a ‘hey baby, I’m jumping in the shower’ or ‘hey Keith, I’m starving, want to head out for dinner?’ or one of his favorites, was when Shiro would walk in singing some random song that he mainly forgot the lyrics to and would serenade Keith until they were both in a fit of giggles trying to give each other a hello smooch.

Today, he heard nothing. It wasn’t particularly unusual, sometimes Shiro had a rough day or came home exhausted from training with the Atlas. On those days he knew Shiro needed Keith to be extra patient with him, so Keith sat on the couch and started planning out how he could fix Shiro’s mood tonight so he could get a good nights rest. 

Mid-scheming, Shiro walked up to him, jacket already off and on the floor, picked up Keith’s book from his hand and placed in on the table and straddled his hips. Keith let out a soft ‘oof’ as he got a lap full of boyfriend (technically fiance, but they were keeping that a secret for now) and hissed as he felt two cold hands slide up his sweatshirt trying to steal his warmth. Shiro was in full koala mode before Keith could even blink.

“Rough day?”

He could feel Shiro nodding his head yes where it was currently sandwiched between his neck and shoulder. It seemed like he wasn’t going to get a verbal response, so he gave him a quick kiss on his temple continued.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Shiro whined into his neck and shook his head no. 

He barely heard him respond, “It’s dumb.”

Keith sighed, of course, Shiro thought any reason he was upset was invalid and he needed to quickly swallow his feelings and get over it. He’d been better about that in recent months, but it was still a struggle for him to say what he felt or needed.

“Kashi,” he started, rubbing his hands over Shiro’s back, “you remember what Lucy said in our last session? About negative feelings?”

“Yeah.” He muffled into Keith’s sweatshirt hood.

“What did she say?”

“That all my feelings are valid, no matter how irrational I think they are.”

“Correct. Now, you don’t have to tell me, but I would love to talk about it with you because I love you and want to help you feel better.”

Shiro huffed as he slowly emerged from his resting place practically inside Keith’s hood. Gradually, Keith got him to sit up a bit so they could look at each other. All the while he was trying to hold in his laugh at how much Shiro had regressed from whatever upset him today. It was cute when he acted his age, even if it was for a bad reason.

“So today we had a meeting with Sam and all the higher-ups from the other bases.”

Keith nodded to urge him on, “And in the meeting, I was mostly observing, because Iverson and Coran were really taking lead on new upgrades for the Atlas, which was great because they’re super competent and should be respected as much as I am.”

Another nod.

“Well, I didn’t realize it but someone asked me a question and uh..you remember when we were traveling home..and I was having that uh, speaking issue.”

“The one where you forgot you’re able to talk out loud?”

“Yeah,” he sighed as he started to play with the strings of Keith’s hoodie to distract himself for embarrassment, “I thought I answered the question and was ready to move on but then everyone just kept staring at me and I couldn’t figure out why. So I got really embarrassed and quickly repeated my answer and then left saying someone sent me a message for some random emergency on the Atlas.”

Keith fought to hold in his giggle, “Oh, oh babe.”

“See! Even you’re laughing. I probably looked so dumb!”

“Not at you, never at you. It’s just, I’ve seen your face when you forget to talk out loud and I can only imagine how cute you must’ve looked when you realized.” Shiro started to pout as Keith kept talking, “I’m sorry, I know you’re upset but I promise everyone probably thought you were zoning out, which it sounds like a boring meeting so they wouldn’t blame you. It’s okay, I promise.” 

“Okay,” he groaned in defeat, “you’re probably right.”

“I get why you’re embarrassed, but no one else knows except me and Krolia. Plus, if Coran and Iverson were taking the lead that’s even more reason why they’d assumed you’d zone out.”

“Alright, yeah. You’re right.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, locking eyes with Keith as he opened, “Thanks.”

“Of course, I’ll always be here to help you work through things in that beautiful brain of yours.”

Keith reached up to drag Shiro in for a gentle kiss, one he’d been waiting to give him all day. He kept him close as they separated, brushing noses as his fingers smoothed down the back of his hair.

“Did you eat?”

“Yeah, I hid in my office and ate a sandwich.”

“Hm, want to watch baking show reruns? I can paint your toenails if you want, too?”

Shiro’s eyes lit up as he pulled back, “Yeah?”

“Sure, you go pick a polish and I’ll set up what we got recorded.”

Now, Shiro’s smile was beaming. He gave Keith’s cheek a quick peck as he slid off to go change into something comfortable. He’d most likely pick the sparkly purple one since it was his favorite and put on the fuzzy Christmas pajama pants that he refused to let anyone else know that he owned. 

Keith smiled to himself as he scrolled through the server listening to Shiro fumble around in their room because wow, he really loved that man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi!  
> Twitter: nax_zela  
> Tumblr: nax-zela  
> Pillowfort: naxzela


	2. Keith should've realized his lack of scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Shiro came back to Keith, he wouldn't let him near. In the end, they both figured out why.
> 
> Or, I think about how Shiro in a tank top had no visible scars, a LOT.

It was around 3 in the morning and they were still awake. They’d both had their own sleeping issues from before Voltron, but with all the trauma they’ve experienced it’s only gotten worse. Doctors had already tried to give them sleeping meds, but they were both too stubborn.   
  
Nights like this, when it was both instead of one, they just laid there and talked. If they couldn’t sleep, they at least took the time they had to enjoy being with each other. They didn’t know how long the peace was going to last.   
  
Keith was staring at the ceiling with Shiro draped over his body. It took a while for Keith to get Shiro to vocalize what he needed, even now it was like pulling teeth to get him to share any of his desires. This was one of the first that slipped out, that he loved being held. Keith knew from before Kerberos that Shiro had a need for hugging whenever possible, but he never realized how much he craved touch. Then, it was because most of his friends were off planet and Adam was already shutting him out. Now, it was because he’d spent months without a body and without Keith. Keith tried to hold him whenever he could.     
  
Now he was running his fingers through Shiro’s silky soft hair, his other hand trailing along his shoulder and whatever part of his back he could reach. His back was smooth, uncharacteristically smooth since he crash-landed on Earth covered in scars.   
  
It was the one thing that Keith should’ve noticed, but he never pushed when Shiro asked if he could change in private. He never questioned it, even when Shiro could barely stand for the shower. If he did, he would’ve seen the smooth skin, almost baby new, underneath the body suit. Maybe things would have been different had he seen. He could’ve saved his Shiro months of pain in the astral plane.   
  
Another 10 minutes past of them just lying there when Shiro whispered, “I think he figured it out a lot sooner than he let on.”   
  
Him. They referred to the clone just as “him” since they couldn’t figure out a better alternative that hurt less. He wasn’t Shiro, but he was. They couldn’t call him Kuron without it hurting too much. The team refused to bring it up unless Shiro did. So in private, they just said “him.”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“He knew that lack of scars was abnormal. There’s no way that Haggar would’ve been able to get rid of all of them without a trace. He knew something was wrong when he took off the suit in the Galra cruiser.”   
  
“Mmm, that’s probably why he wouldn’t let me near him.”   
  
This was becoming a normal occurrence. Shiro would piece together a memory from him, and voice it to Keith to try and figure out what had happened. Most of what went on while Shiro was stuck in Black was already explained to him, but there were still moments of time no one had any idea where the clone was or what he was doing.   
  
After a while, he thought Shiro had finally fallen asleep, but then Keith barely heard, “He desperately wanted you near him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this without rereading it because I like to live life on the edge. I personally embrace and love hc's of Shiro with his scars so please don't misinterpret this as me saying he's not beautiful and perfect with them, because that man will be beautiful and perfect no matter what. Also, all Shiros are good Shiros. 
> 
> I just wonder, okay. I just wonder.
> 
> Come say hi, tumblr @ nax-zela, twitter @ nax_zela


	3. Shiro gets some sleeping pills, Keith has a sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a journey with Shiro, who tries to figure out why the room is shaking as he's high as hell on sleeping medication.

Shiro awoke to the bed shaking. He couldn’t figure out what was going on. Also, was his head wet? He couldn’t wake up enough to figure out if something was happening, sleeping meds working too well. 

Wait. Wow, he SLEPT? He needed to send a thank you note to his doctor. She was an amazing, fabulous woman.

If he didn’t already love Keith so much, he’d probably propose on the spot.    
  
He tried moving his arm, someone was there, he could feel it. Someone was holding him. Who was holding him? Why were they shaking? Was it the room?   
  
_ Is the room shaking?! _   
  
Oh no, just the person.    
  
Who’s the person?   
  
Shiro heard the person talking. Keith was talking. Keith shared a room with Shiro! Oh, this makes sense. Of course, it’s Keith.   
  
Wow, he loved Keith. Keith was so soft, so pretty, his hands were so small and fit perfectly into his hands..   
  
Wait, got to concentrate.    
  
Why was his face wet? The water was coming from above him. Was the  _ ceiling _ leaking?   


_ Oh. _   


Oh no, much worse. Keith was above him and was crying. Keith never cries.   
  
Shiro tried to get Keith’s attention but he only managed to mumble a bit. Pills keeping him too locked into sleepytown.    
  
Keith heard though, Keith held him closer and stopped shaking as much.    
  
Good. Got to get Keith to stop crying. Got to make Keith happy. Keith ALWAYS needs to be happy. Got to get his attention.   
  
“Keeeeith” Excellent, that will work.   
  
He finally found the ability to lift his arm, he found Keith’s hair. Maybe he could play with Keith’s hair. He loved when Keith played with his hair, plus Keith’s was long and soft. Shiro was sure Keith would like for him to play with it.    
  
But then heard Keith sniffling. Reminded that Keith is sad and crying. Forget the hair. He found Keith’s face, started stroking his cheek. Wow, what a nice cheek. His skin’s so soft..    
  
_ FOCUS SHIROGANE. _   
  
He took a deep breath, had to get some words out. 

“Don’ cry. Whas wrong?”   
  
Yes, good.  _ Perfect.  _ Shiro was so good at comfort.   
  
“You were dead.”   
  
Shiro barely heard it since it was muffled into his hair. Hm.. That’s true, he was dead. But now he’s alive! In Keith’s arms!    
  
“Shh, I’m not now. I’m here with you. Very alive. I’m so alive.”   
  
He clumsily worked to take Keith’s face and bring it to his chest. It wasn’t delicate or coordinated, but there was no time to worry about fine motor. The love of his life’s happiness was at stake.   
  
“See? You hear it?” He slurred, “It beats.”   
  
His heartbeat was strong and sure against Keith’s ear. This should DEFINITELY make Keith happy if he was sad about dead Shiro. Alive Shiro is so alive, and warm, and sleepy..   
  
_ NO _ sleepy time yet, got to take care of Keith.   
  
“Yes Shiro, I hear it. I never want to stop hearing it.”   
  
“Good, you can listen forever. ‘m never leaving you again. Love you so much.”   
  
Excellent, perfect. Shiro was an amazing boyfriend.    
  
“I love you too, Takashi.”

Shiro giggled, “Kashi. Such a weird name.”

Keith laughed, “It’s not weird, it’s beautiful. And it’s yours.”

“Hm, you’re right. So is Keef. My favorite name. Want to know what would make it better?”

“Sure, Shiro.”

“Keef Shirogane."   
  
Keith laughed more. Wow, Keith has a beautiful laugh. 

“You’re right, we should change that right away.”

He leaned in for a kiss, luckily on the cheek since Shiro was not conscious enough to reciprocate basically anything at the moment. 

“Thanks, Kashi.”  
  
“Of course, anytime anytime.” He said while trying and failing to wave his hand in the air.   
  
Okay, mission: successful.   
  
Shiro yawned. Boyfriend was happy. Sleeping pills said it was time to go night night again.    
  
“No more crying, sleep time.”   
  
“Can I stay in bed with you?”   
  
Shiro tightened his arms around Keith, “You think I’d let my BOYFRIEND leave my arms, you’re out of your mind.”   
  
He felt Keith settle in around him while he got out the rest of his giggling, “Goodnight Shiro.”   
  
Shiro was going to wish he remembered this conversation in the morning.    
  
Keith wished he recorded it.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never taken sleeping meds but I have done extensive research on my father who has taken a bite of an apple, placed it on the counter, taken another bite out of another apple, placed that one on the counter, and then promptly told me he wanted to cook a steak at 2 am. 
> 
> Come say hi: tumblr @ nax-zela, twitter @ nax_zela

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the worst and almost put "these boys love each other with their whole female identifying tiddie" because I posted these here instead of the trash site, but tried to be a Mature Adult instead
> 
> Also, most likely posting a couple others I posted on tumblr and on AO3 but took down to rewrite, sorry if that annoys anyone
> 
> Come say hi!  
> Twitter: nax_zela  
> Tumblr: nax-zela  
> Pillowfort: naxzela


End file.
